


Fate Averted

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Sissel saves a carton of eggs from a terrible fate.





	Fate Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Ghost".

"Here are the keys." Alma handed them to her daughter. "You unlock the door while I get the groceries out of the car."

"Okay, Mom!" Kamila took the keys and hurried up the path, hauling a bag packed with crafting materials along with her. 

Alma followed her into the house, carrying the other bags which she set down onto the counter. One of the bags shifted as the weight of its contents were redistributed, causing the carton of eggs sitting on top to slide forward and start its descent toward the kitchen floor. Alma gasped and reached out a hand, but was too late to catch it. Any second now, that carton was sure to hit the floor and the eggs would go rolling out, sending their contents everywhere along with bits of eggshell. Except that didn't happen.

It was a strange sight. An egg carton just hovering in the air, wobbling ever so slightly and slowly dropping while remaining upright. Of course, it didn't take Alma long to figure out what was happening. She reached out to take the egg carton and put it on the counter.

"Thank you, Sissel," Alma whispered, well aware that Kamila was in the next room. Couldn't very well have her hear her mother thanking the cat of all things. 

Kamila was well aware Sissel was no normal kitten and had suspected on several occasions that the strange sounds or inexplicably moving objects she witnessed at times were a result of him somehow performing magic tricks. 

At some point, they would probably have to explain to her that Sissel was a ghost and those magic tricks were powers of the dead, but not now, not while she was still so young and innocent. She didn't need to know yet.

Alma started humming as she retrieved the rest of the groceries from the bags. She moved around the kitchen, putting them all away. When she was done and about to leave, she heard the fridge door open and close.

"Hm?" Alma turned around, looking quizzically at the fridge. Now that she looked closer, some of the letter shaped fridge magnets had moved and appeared to be spelling something out. Alma moved closer to read the words.

'YOURE WLCM' it read.

Oh right, she had thanked him, hadn't she? A laugh bubbled out through Alma's lips and she put her hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she continued to quietly laugh.

"Mom?"

Alma froze, her eyes widening slightly. She put her hands behind her back and turned around to face her daughter with a broad smile. "Yes, darling?"

Kamila was gazing at her with a look of consternation, her eyebrows raised. "What's so funny?"

"Huh? Er..." Alma wracked her brains, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh, I was just remembering this funny conversation I had with your dad and Uncle Cabanela last night."

"Oh, right." Seemingly satisfied by this explanation, Kamila turned around and headed back to her workspace. At the same time, a little black kitten padded into the kitchen and sat down, mewing.

Alma made a soft sound of exasperation and knelt down before Sissel, scratching his head. "Honestly, putting me on the spot like that," she muttered, though she was smiling as she spoke. Sissel purred and rubbed his head against her hand.

One thing was for sure, living with a ghost cat was anything but boring.


End file.
